


border

by wall_of_flowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall_of_flowers/pseuds/wall_of_flowers
Summary: Goa Kingdom gets a Buster Call, because marines somehow found out of both Luffy's and Ace's parentage. Fortunately it happens few weeks after Ace left and Luffy is given a choice: Join the marines and protect his brother or die. Well, Luffy would do anything to protect his loved ones so it is quite obvious.×××Kuzan is a good step dad and Luffy doesn't have gomu gomu no mi, (Shanks stopped him before he could eat it). Don't worry though, I will give him different devil fruit later.Also both Aokiji and Luffy are a bit OCC (second one because of him training with the Marines and not alone and I tried not to kill his innocence but I killed his stupidity).Ace/Sabo part is minor.
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan & Whitebeard Pirates, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 41
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry in advance for any kind of mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**chapter I**

_Monkey D. Luffy learned that life is not fair, at a very young age._

Boy in a well kept straw hat willed every piece of him not to cry, as he was looking at Ace's disappearing silhouette, sailing on a small boat. "Three years" he mumbled "Three years and I will go to be a pirate too."

Luffys mouth slowly streched in wobbly smile. He will become the pirate king after all! He had to smile, no matter what. But he needed to be stronger. Much, much stronger so that he could beat Ace, next time they.

***

A few weeks passed since Ace left and Luffy was training harder than ever. He was in the middle of thowing a punch towards another tree, when suddenly he heard panicked screaming coming from the direction of bandits hideout.

Luffy felt something cold setting in the bottom of his stomac, fear and worry choking him, as his head snapped in said direction. Never before had he heard that kind of screams coming from his bandit family.

Before he knew it, he was running at an inhuman speed, to the place he started to call home. Then Luffy felt himself stopping dead in front of a clearing, breath caught in his throat.

There was blood. There was so much blood that boy felt himself gagging from awful smell, terror and anger ripping through small frame.

In the middle of this battle that looked more like slaughter were standing two men, both wearing weird suits, on their arms resting Marine coats. The one in yellow attire was holding Dadan by the throat asking her something. His woice was too quiet for Luffy to hear, but it was not like he cared at the moment. If young boy was scared before, right now he was down right terrified.

His eyes stinging with unshed tears, he screamed, "Leave Dadan alone you bastards!" Protectivness was coursing through him as he dashed out of the forest, his fist rised, redy to attack.

Before he knew what was happening, Luffy was face first in the dirt, ice enveloping his arms and legs. 'Nonononono' and 'Old hag!' were the only thoughts on his mind.

"Please stop being difficult, I don't want to hurt you." Tired whisper rung out next to his ear, making him stop struggling to look up at his captors face. Part of him was surprised, because under exhaustion there was sadness, like the man was regretting everything that was happening, but at the same time was filled with so much of bitter resignation, that very small part of Luffy felt sorry for him. He knew that those man are way stronger than him and he never stood a chance. It was like Bluejam Pirates and Higuma's gang all over again. 'But I _have_ to save Dadan, I don't want to lose more family!' Sabo's smiling face flashed before his eyes as he started to fight against ice bonds again, his eyes stinging. "Then what do you want?!"

Heavy sigh left the man as he quickly explained. "It's the only way to save them all." Grave finality colored his tone.

Luffy, making one of the hardest decisions in his life, swallowed heavily and said, his voice trembling "Don't kill Dadan and I will do that, I will do whatever you want..."

He then heard choked bud still filled with pain and worry "Brat..." coming from the woman that was like a step mother to him. Bandits weren't good people, but they still were family. Luffy felt those tears, he tried so hard to hold spilling on his cheeks.

To boys relief, Marine in yellow let her go murmuring something about Luffy ruining his fun. Boy gritted his teeth to stop himself from lashing out at that man, anger boiling inside.

Like he knew what was happening to the kid, the guy who captured him (in blue outfit) delicately squeezed his arms and said in calming manner, "We are glad you accepted our proposition."

***

Luffy felt tears and snot dirting his face as he observed Down Island breaking to pieces under force of all of the vice admiral's cannons. Probably for the first time in his life he felt hatred. Hatred for people that destroyed his home. Hatred for his inability to protect it. Hatred for not being able to chase his dream.

Then he felt something heavy being dropped on his shoulders and only then he noticed how heavy he was shivering. It was first time any Marine (other then his grandpa) showed him kindness and next to weird numbness that overtook him, he felt mix of gratefulness and suprise. Then, the tired man from before, leaned against railing next to him.

"This is the second time I'm taking part in Buster Call and every time is just as gruesome and awful... You are very lucky that you are Garps grandson, otherwise we would have to kill you too and I really hate murdering innocent children. It's not justice at all."

Luffy wrapped piece of clothing around himself tighter, to block out cold wind, then slowly looked at the other and sniffing asked quietly "Then why are you a Marine?"

Man with curly, black hair sighed deeply and answered, "Like you, I have things I want to protect and it was the only way."

At that boy just nodded and after few seconds of silence, said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" his tone more a bit cheerful then before. Extended hand hanging between them like a peace offering.

Older man looked half weirded out and half like he had to stop himself from smiling, "I'm Admiral Aokiji, but you can call me Kuzan. Nice to meet you too."

That had the younger one grinning, but it was still very dim next to his full blown smile. "I just remembered!" he said suddenly, looking at Kuzan with question in his eyes, "Where is grandpa?"

Another heavy sigh left him. "He was on the other side of the Island. Said something about saving some woman named Makino..." resignation lacing his voice again.

Luffys smile disappeared again as he looked at burning remnants of his past home, disappearing from sight. At least Makino was safe. He wondered if Old Mayor was alive too. Then he felt cold hand petting his head in consolation.

"Will you train me?" ripped itself out of kids mouth, before he could stop himself, "I want to be able to protect things that I care about too." he then added with more conviction. Even if tears were flowing down his face again, he had unwavering determination in his eyes. Brown irises pierced black ones and after few seconds agreement (accompanied by an eye roll) left Kuzan. At that Luffy cheered more happily, rubbing his face to clear any remains of earlier depression. This time Marine Admiral didn't stop his smile from appearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time skip and a lot of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is here! I decided to push action forward, but no worries, I'll write fillers showing Luffy's time with the Marines. Chapter a bit shorter then previous one but I promise to do better.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please write about them in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

**chapter II**

_4 years later_

Luffy looked at newspaper that had been dropped by News Coo few seconds ago and couldn't believe his eyes. Mix of shock, anger and dread filling him. ’What the hell! What about our deal?! What that stupid old man thinks he is doing?!' Luffy was thinking frantically, questions flowing through his mind.

He felt his hands shaking, cigarette crushing between his teeth. Subconsciously the youngest Rear Admiral flicked destroyed smoke away and suspended the paper midair. Luffy crossed his hands over the chest and took a deep breath. He really needed to calm down. His devil fruit powers depended on his mind clarity and last thing he wanted is to drop in the water in middle of a fucking ocean.

„Brat?” during this 4 years he spent training with the man, Kuzan hadn't really changed. There were few more wrinkles around his mouth and delicate crow's feet in corners of his eyes, but otherwise stoic face remained the same.

Eighteen-year-old really cared about him. Older marine always took care of him and made sure that the boy had everything he needed. Hell, for his 16th birthday he gifted Luffy Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, which gave him telekinetic-like abilities. The best present ever. Pity he couldn't make living things, except himself, float.

Luffy still remembered his reservations towards the man, he thought was the killer of his family. Thankfully most of the bandits lived through Buster Call and only had been heavily injured. Kuzan also told him that Makino, thanks to his grandpa, made it out alive too. Well if she didn't, Shanks would probably destroy Marines completely. No one messed with Yonkos friends. Well, thinking about the redhead hurt, so he was not going there.

Luffy pinched bridge of his nose in irritation. After putting the newspaper under his arm he took a new cigarette from engraved, silver case and after lighting one of the matches that littered his pockets, took a long drag of the harmful smoke. It was awful habit he had picked up from Smoky guy (honestly one of his favorite people right now, so funny to annoy). It was amusing how usually laid-back Kuzan (of all people) disapproved of it, if his furrowed brows every time he smoked were anything to go by. Luffy exhaled gray fumes and started to think about their current situation calming himself down completely.

A few days ago, they were given orders to find and kill only Ohara survivor named Nico Robin. Luffy and Aokijinever really intended to do it, both disliked the idea of Robin’s death, but now young Rear Admiral knew there will be a change of plans ( at lest on his side).

Going back to the biggest problem with uncharacteristical coldness in his eyes Luffy said through gritted teeth "They have Ace and they’re going to execute him.”

Kuzan’s questioning look morphed into understanding one. "Shit!” He muttered anger clear in his voice ”They wanted us as far away as possible. Sengoku fucking knew you would do everything in your power to help your brother." Fury was emanating from his seemingly calm posture and thin part of ice underneath his bicycle significantly expanded.

Luffy suspended newspaper midair again ad send it flying to his dad. Sighing again the boy hid resigned face in his hands, suddenly looking exhausted. "Sorry," his voice broke a little as he looked up to see comprehension in his father’s eyes. Because that was what Kuzan was to him. Family that the boy came to love so much. ”I… You know I have to betray the Marines now. Sengoku went back on his fucking deal. There is no way I can successfully disguise myself and we both know it. They are aware of both my powers and Haki. Sabo can protect himself well enough and I know Dragon won't let anything happen to him. Ace on the other hand..." he looked up, pain reflecting in his irises "Ace really needs my help right now.”

Admiral’s lips stretched into small, sad smile. ”You know I’ll have to report your betrayal.” Luffy felt himself flinching. It wasn’t a question. ”I’ll give you 4 hours… You took me by surprise and knocked me down on the Island not far from here. I’ll wake up in aproximatly 240 minutes and say that I suspect you of backstabbing the Marines in order to save your brother.”

Throat constricting younger man choked out a thank you. At that Aokiji just smiled again and said, ”Go and be safe stupid brat. I don't want to lose and bury child." Second part was added in quieter voice. ”Oh and brat, language.”

Fuck, now Luffy really felt like crying. He only nodded in response though and took off in the direction of Impel Down. He had to make it to the prison and avoid war between Whitebeard and Marines at all costs. No-one needed slaughter, that would be sure to happen if his stupid big brother got hurt or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Next time:  
> FILLER - Luffy arrives in Marineford for the first time + talk with Sengoku


	3. FILLER I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER I: Kuzan and Sengoku wondering what the hell is wrong with Luffy and certain deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do this so called fillers every two chapters. They will show Luffy's time with the Marines from different POV's.  
> It's longer then other two chapters and I'll try to keep it like that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**FILLER I**

Aokiji started to question his life choices as he observed small figure wrapped in his coat snore softly, sprawled all over him. How the hell did that even happen? Like, few weeks ago this brat had been distressed and uncomfortable, always on edge… Now he apparently felt sure that Kuzan was not going to hurt him and protect him while sleeping. How the hell this short time was enough for him to determine that older male was trustworthy and on his side was beyond him… Sure Kuzan told the kid that harming him is not what he aims for, but words are just words. People lie easily.

Luffy, having no self-preservation at all, somehow managed to a pick out good, fair marines from rotten ones. When he asked him, the boy said it he was just following his gut, but Aokiji didn’t really believe it... No one had instincts that good, but... During his stay kid made sure to stay the hell away from Akainu and his man (every time he visited to 'inspect the ship and visit fellow Admiral' brat hid and reappeared only after that crime justifying shit went back on his boat), like he knew the men was out for blood, most likely his. Then was the fact that Luffy actively ignored Kizaru (seeing Borsalino fail at every conversation attempt was amusing hell but here Kuzan was not as surprised, after all brat saw his caretakers nearly perish from that man's hands). Finally he tormented Smoker (one of the few Marines that actually cared about _real_ justice) with questions and happy chatter every chance he got, never letting the older Marine escape. Smoker’s faces were definitely the best… He looked ready to either burst in tears or explode in anger, which was even funnier than yellow monkey’s reactions. As far as Kuzan knew, Garp never gathered enough courage to visit, but sometimes when somebody mentioned the men Luffy got this sad-pissed look in his eyes, so Aokiji guessed he probably missed him.

The weirdest thing was, that towards him Luffy was something close to respectful (as close as he could get probably and the older man never saw him act like that towards _anyone_ ). When Kuzan said he wanted to sleep, the kid left him alone (poor Smoker and Tashigi) or lied down next to him. When they trained (usually on main deck and after the first time half of the crew went either flying out of the ship or dropped unconscious, they learned to get the hell away beforehand) or the Admiral lectured him about Haki he always listened carefully and asked questions, sometimes smart, sometimes dumb (it still proved his attention was solely on Kuzan). The thing that really ticked him off though, was how much the brat liked physical touch ('touch-starved' whispered small part of his brain 'traumatized and touch-starved'). Hug, pat his elbow, plop on deck near him and doze off with his head on the other’s shoulder or even in his lap, lean next to him just to talk.

Heavy sigh left the man thinking of every weird display of affection. Really, him of all people shouldn’t care at all, but that kid… That kid really reminded him of Kuijya. The innocence in his eyes mixed resignation and finality, like the boy just knew why they were there, on Dawn Island (hell maybe he did, he wasn't stupid even if he posed as such)... During these weeks on Marine ship Luffy never mentioned his past so Kuzan didn't pry ('touch-starved, traumatized, shook it all off too quickly, too intuitive'). Going back to his previous train of thoughts, no matter how he looked at it that small, irritating ball of energy was just like her. His adopted daughter had the same look when Ohara was destroyed. She also agreed to join the Marines to protect someone and was just as annoying.

Whilst in order to save her older sister, Nico Robin, the kid sacrificed her freedom to Government, the brat wanted Mountain bandits alive so he decided to come with them. One had the invaluable information, the other - crazy strength and huge potential. Startling out of his musings at a louder snore that left boy in his arms, he sighed again. Luffy sure will be a handful too. With proper training he is going to be a force to recon with.

"Picking up strays again, are we?" Looking up Kuzan saw Kizaru leaning a bit towards them, with this weird cheerful look on his face. There was something really wrong with this guy. It was like nothing could flip him off, no other emotions then boredom or happiness were ever present on his face. Sure Kuzan himself kept so called lazy mask, but it was an act. In Borsalino's case he was 99% sure it was character.

Aokiji willed his features to be perfectly blank, not showing reluctance that always filled him even before the other Admiral opened his mouth. "What do you want?”

Others smile widened for a second and then pout formed on his lips, that creepy, constant glee shining in his eyes. "You don’t answer a question with a question, it’s rude you know… Still, I’ll take that as a yes. I’m wondering if Sengoku will let you keep that one too.”

Kuzan felt his muscles tensing and eye nearly twitching, before he forced himself to relax. He couldn’t let that psychopathic bastard see how losing this kid would affect him (damn him and his stupid feelings). It would be major weakness and he really didn’t need more of them (but he already had). How he got attached to this brat so fast (two weeks and 4 days), was another question that will probably go unanswered. Like what was even wrong with him? It’s the second time shit like that happened and black-haired Marine started to fear that with every Buster Call their fucked up Government ordered, his family is going to get bigger and bigger. Most depressing part of his reality was that the Admiral knew that this would not be last situation like that. The whole Organization was shitty like that.

Being ripped out of his thoughts again, older man felt surprise swirl in his gut at unusually quiet and serious voice coming out of yellow monkey standing in front of him. "If you keep doing that,” his head inclining towards still sleeping Luffy "they’re going to kill you.” There was no need to clarify who ’they’ were.

"I know.” He grunted out. ”I’m not stupid.” After a beat of silence, he added. ”I’m still keeping him though, he has potential.”

The only response he got was slight nod and a mumble, „Like that is the reason you’re not throwing him away…” as Kizaru turned around and walked away, probably to give out orders on his own ship. So he could be serious after all... Well he still was weird, psychopathic and irritating.

Looking at the boy in his arms he took a deep breath and started shaking him. Luffy needed to be wake up. They were getting close to Marinford.

***

Sengoku was wondering what exactly is wrong with Garp’s grandkid. It definitely was not normal to be this happy and carefree after that kind of event. If before he had been questioning how Vice Admiral raised Luffy, then right now Sengoku was sure that that brat’s life must have been almost constant misfortune and pain.

The boy in question was walking… or more like cheerfully bouncing toward his office. Flanking him were Aokiji, whose face emanated boredom and Smoker, who looked like he was 5 seconds from nervous breakdown. Sengoku noticed with a bit of surprise, that from the child’s shoulders was hanging Kuzan’s Admiral coat. Hiding a smile under his hand the man tried to stifle his laughter. Of course The Blue Pheasant would adopt Luffy… That man was just plain hopeless sometimes.

Kuzan apparently saw his amused stare, if his narrowed eyes and furrowed brows were any indication. His expression turned softer a moment later, when small boy tugged on the sleeve of his suit laughing loudly and saying something about meat. Well, at least Sengoku didn’t have to worry about finding somebody (who was most definitely not Garp, that men would most likely kill the kid unintentionally, no matter how much he loved him) that would take care of the brat.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I would like to talk with you." He forced his voice to be calm and loud. It echoed through the corridor and made the small group stop dead in their tracks, as tension filled the air. This meeting was not going to be nice, he sensed. Both man assisting the brat had completely opposite reactions. While smoke logia looked relieved, the other man tensed even more and his eyes narrowed again. Seeing the second one’s reaction Sengoku had to fight down another snicker. "You too Aokiji." He added for a good measure. Really, sometimes this man was so easy to read. Relaxing slowly Admiral delicately nodded in thanks.

What shocked them all though, was sudden silence of the chatter box between them. Luffy’s head snapped in his direction, blank look on his face and careful eyes scanning him from under the straw hat. Sengoku started to feel extremely uncomfortable under that close scrutiny. It was like that boy could look into deepest parts of his soul. After few seconds kid broke into a grin again and a with jolly "Oki dokie, lets go Kuzan! Bye bye Smoky, see you later!” he procided to drag older man to the room. Horror on Smoker's face after hearing that second sentence was truly hilarious, but now Sengoku was sure there was something wrong with that kid and he was too old to deal with all this.

After the door closed after the two Luffy’s face went serious again ( _definitely_ something wrong, what are those mood swings?!). "I know why I’m here. It was just a matter of time before I realized who my father was… I lived with bandits and they’re not exactly good at keeping secrets." Then his voice got significantly quieter. "What I don’t understand though is why am I still alive? And why send whole fleet to deal with one child?”

Sengoku felt speechless. That was... unexpected. After few seconds older man shook out of that… revelation, regaining his composure and answered carefully, „You might be son of Monkey D. Dragon, but you are also grandson of Marine hero Monkey D. Garp.” Fleet Admiral sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache forming. "We couldn’t just kill you. We had to give you a chance. About your second question…” He said as youngster leaned against the door next to his (soon to be) guardian. "We were certain that Gol D. Ace was on the same island.” After hearing that last sentence boy’s whole demeanor drastically changed. His body went rigid, hands closed into fists and eyes went wide from fear and worry. Sengoku could practically see the wave of Haoshoku Haki that flew out of his body.

That was highly impressive, Haki at such young age. "I take it you know him.” It was Kuzan, who voiced their suspicion. That seemed to calm Luffy down a little and after crossing arms over his chest, with a frown and eyes full of distrust he responded. ”He… He’s my brother…” Today just got more and more surprising. After taking a deep breath boy added, determination clear in his posture, "I want to make a deal with you… I will give you my freedom and obey your every order, in return I just ask for two things: Firstly, brother’s name stays Portgas D. Ace to public, I don’t want everyone after his head. Secondly, any information never appears in any newspaper, every my achievement goes to Kuzan…" Nodding his head slowly with thoughtful look on his face he added, "That is all I want.”

Luffy looked like an adult at that moment, resolve unbreakable. Sengoku sighed heavily. Scratch that, it wasn’t a headache, it was full blown migraine. The man peeked at the other Admiral. Aokiji looked impressed and sad at the same time. Right, second time something like that happened. It was almost funny how Nico Kuijya’s conditions were almost the same. "Yeah, ok, fine brat. I have only one condition in return: You can’t contact in any way any member of your family except Garp in any way, if you are ever saw talking with them, we will take it as your betrayal."

First time that day pain appeared on other’s face. It wasn't easy, to cut yourself off. "Deal.” After a moment of hesitation he added "But I need to see Shanks as fast as I can so he doesn't destroy you." It was quieter and only then Sengoku noticed how exhausted the kid looked. That conversation must have taken big toll on his psyche.

"I'm still curious to why Akagami would destroy us, but you seem exhausted, so that's conversation for another day. Right now you can sleep in Aokiji”s quarters we will find you a room tomorrow. I’m entrusting his training to you Admiral. For six months you’re off assignments.” At surprised looks he received after that statement, he just sighed heavily, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not heartless and it's special occasion. I do not trust neither Kizaru nor Garp, not to mention Akainu, to take care of you" here he looked at the boy, then his head reverted back to older Marine, "and I highly doubt anyone else could handle him. Now go and rest, you will need it.” Luffy smiled tiredly and nodded in thanks. Aokiji did salute on his way out with his typical laziness, but he looked actually grateful.

After that weird duo left, Sengoku leaned back in his chair sighing again. How he would love to leave paperwork and relax too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> A bit of dad Kuzan and grandpa Sengoku.
> 
> I decided to add a few tags. The first and probably only original character that I will introduce is Nico Kuijya, Robin's little sister. In later fillers or chapters everything will be explained so do not worry - including why did Kuzan agree to (supposedly) kill Nico Robin if he saved her in the first place...
> 
> Next time: Luffy arriving at Impel Down + action


	4. I'm so sorry

First of all, I just wanted to say I didn't abandon my work. Second of all, I AM SO SORRY... A lot of awful shit piled up those last three months, including my laptop breaking down _COMPLETELY_. It was totally unsalvageable and all of my work and chapters I've wrote ahead went down with it + a lot of personal bullshit happened and it kind of fucked me sideways, so the last thing of my mind was writing. I should be able to go back to it now, but I'm afraid I can't promise any regularity when it comes to updates...

I should poste next chapter sometime this week and thank you for your understanding.

**EDIT:**

Hey! I just wanted to inform you, that chapter will appear today and that I recommend rereading previous chapters, I changed them a bit and tried to catch all mistakes I made. If you see any more please write about them in the comments! Have a good day and thank you for waiting!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is soooo stressed/irritated and surrounded by idiots. And just to make his life easier that fucking information just came in. Hooray to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helo, so yeah, finally another chapter. Please inform me if you notice any mistakes. Enjoy!<3

**chapter III**

Luffy looked up at gigantic building, standing proudly above him. No one was overly surprised when he descended from the sky like a bullet, everyone in the Marines knew his Devil Fruit after all. Still even flying at the full speed he had only one hour. One hour to save his brother and countless of people that would die in ’Whitebeard vs Government War’ that was sure to come if Ace ever appeared on the execution platform. Tired sigh left him, as he squared his shoulders and adapted bored look, just like Kuzan had taught him. Good, he was ready to go in there and be a Rear Admiral people wanted him to be.

Entwinning hands behind his back, Luffy said in the most obey-me-mother-fucker voice he could muster, ”I’m here to meet with ex-Shichibukai Sir Crocodile.” Garp’s grandson was very well aware that there was level 6 (Ace was most likely there), after all he the one who beated the shit out of Suna Suna no Mi user (saving princess Vivi in the process) and escorted him there. Small part of Luffy was afraid he won't be allowed to go down to so called Eternal Hell, because his rank wasn't high enough (courtesy of giving his accomplishments to Kuzan). If Aokiji was there then it wouldn’t be a problem, but Luffy knew his dad couldn’t betray the marines just yet (shitty Akainu and his shitty justice vision).

”Of course Monkey D. Luffy, Rear Admiral sir!” Man saluted while yelling loudly. God, black haired boy was never going to get used to that.

”Wait! Not so fast…” Luffy nearly groned out loud with exasperation. Of course _nothing_ can ever go smoothly, world just hated him. ”We have information, that you should be on a mission with that shitty... ah sorry, Admiral Aokiji. May I ask what kind of business a brat... ah I apologize, highly valued Marine like you want wants with that convict?” Of course of all the people it had to be one person that he probably despised the most…

”Vice Warden Hannyabal…” Luffy grumbled, unable to hide his aversion. That one was probably even worse than Magellan. At least Chief Warden had something resembling pride and respect. Beer-bellied and vaguely devilish Egyptian pharaoh was pathetic, cowardly, mewling mess that hid behind strong people and did his best to cow the weak. He was so false and full of crap that it oozed off of him in waves. Youngest Monkey felt disgust just hearing his voice. ”I presume you heard that I was the one that captured him, even if it's not on the paper. Kuzan send me here personally to talk to that prisoner, we suspect that even after his capture the organization he created, Baroque Works, had not disbanded.” Luffy was very thankful that Kuzan taught him how to lie, because that was just pure bullshit. To emphasize the _importance_ of his that matter (and make the other guy piss his pants) he send short wave of Haoshoku Haki his way. As he predicted Hannyabal swayed like damsel in distress and paled looking more like a mummy than human, only to be rightened by one of the Head Jailers - Domino.

Woman was the one that actually answered him. "Of course sir, we will escort you right away! Please follow me, we will take a lift to level 5 to meet Chief Warden. After that you will be escorted to meet with Crocodile." 

Luffy felt his hands twitching. He didn't have that kind of time! Not only was the time for Ace's execution nearing, but also he had only over 40 minutes till his betrayal will be known... In stead of saying that awful truth Rear Admiral just nodded in acceptance. Upon entering that hell first thing that could be heard, were screams. Awful cries full of terror and pain mixed with begging for either freedom or death. Luffy felt cold shiver run down his spine. "This really is Hell on earth..." He mumbled quietly.

Entering gigantic lift was accompanied by Hannyabal's mumbling about becoming Chief Warden, just like the whole ride down. It was vaguely anticlimactic, no fighting and no shouts. Just a calm atmosphere. After a while it started getting hotter and hotter. "Why is it so boiling in here?" Luffy asked inclining head towards Domino for an answer. That was one of the questions he didn't ask during his previous visit, but still was quite curious about.

"Ah yes, you see level 4 is called Blazing Hell or Inferno Hell, at this level, lies a pool that is filled with boiling blood, heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it, Starvation Hell. Level 4 is when that fucker's... ah I slipped I meant Chief Warden Magellan's office usually is but you caught him by the end of his rounds, just before lunch, so he is on level 5, which is Freezing Hell. We are going straight there, so the matter with that ex-Shichibukai can be resolver as quickly as possible." Of course the one that had to answer was Hannyabal. His irritating voice still echoing in stone walls. Still Luffy nodded again in acknowledgment.

Few more minutes passed before lift completely stopped and bars that served as doors went up. Few seconds after exiting warm fur cotes were shoved at him and Domino by guards stationed near big, half-frozen entryway. "Please dress properly before entering Freezing Hell sirs!" Luffy didn't really need it but decided to take it anyway (mostly because Hannyabal went without it... they would have something in common... fuck NO). "Thanks."

Yeah Luffy could see why it had such awful name, it felt like a gigant freezer, just with forests and wolves roaming around. In the distance 18-year-old could see a black figure. "On there he is, let's go, the faster we are, the better." It's the second time he agreed with Vice Warden and it was truly terrifying. As they quickly approached Magellan young Rear Admiral looked around noticing something pellicular. "There are no Den Den Mushi here?" Huh, it at least looked like it.

"That is correct," of thank God this time it was Domino who answered "Due to the extreme cold, Den Den Mushi do not function in this level, thus cutting off both contact and surveillance, except on the locations localized around the entrances that connects Level 5 to the previous and next levels." 

That... was actually helpful, he had more time if any kind of contact was cut out. Probably. Maybe. He sincerely hoped so. "Helo Chief Warden Magellan, my name is Monkey D. Luffy and I was sent here by Admiral Aokiji to interrogate Sir Crocodile about group called Baroque Works. I was hoping to get this done as quickly as I could to relay any useful information to Princess Vivi of Alabasta and completely destroy that organization. I'm clouting on your cooperation."

Magellan looked at him assenssingly. "I see... We can go to level 6 as soon as I finish this round. It will only be a few more minutes, I hope you don't mind." Aaand here went his plan to get rid of Magellan on lowest level. Well, maybe he still had the chance...

"Freeze! We received information that Monkey D. Luffy betrayed the Marines in order to save Gol D. Ace!" Around 15 guards stood with their guns posted straight at him.

Well double shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only realized that pun after I reread the whole chapter looking for mistakes...  
> Hope you enjoyed, till next time!
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Magellan is pissy and wants to poison everything, Iva the literal live savior is having a heart attack (because apparently that little ball of fury is Dragon's son?!). Oh and Ace is not there and life really hates Luffy...


End file.
